


To Whom It May Concern

by Itssilverbrich



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Things + 1, ADOPTED EGGDAD, DAD EGG DAD EGG DAD EGG, Ivo is such a lame name, Kinda, Letters, Sonics real name is oglivoure maurice hedgehog, and it kinda is a prophesy, aw well, chuck is like only mentioned but, eggman is, eggmans a dick, fuck em, hes too 'old' to be called oggie, hm how should i put this, i just shorten it to oggie, in fact everyone but sonic and eggy only get mentioned, it makes me sad, it sounds like a realistic nickname, like who has a kid and is like 'oh ill name him ivo', or something like that, regreeeets, sonic outgrew his nickname so hes going by maurice or sonic now, thats how you get super villains, this idw arc sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itssilverbrich/pseuds/Itssilverbrich
Summary: Some letters Sonic's written but never sent and one letter Eggman wrote but never sent.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	1. Mister

**Author's Note:**

> I already finished most of this but I'll try to only post one completed part per day. I love you.
> 
> Oh! and shout out to Lizard for motivating me to write this with their wonderful comments!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young hedgehog writes this from the safety of his new room, angry and unsure of his new guardian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you.
> 
> please leave a comment and/or a kudos!

Dear Mr. Docterrobotnik,

You killed my family.  
You didn’t mean to. It was an accident, a glitch in your machines.  
‘Remove all sources of waste.’  
Funny how machines built for cleaning could cause so much damage, huh?  
I was angry and sad and scared but I wanted to know how and why.  
But…. you’re just a sad, scared man.  
You’ve said you’ll take care of me, teach me, feed me.  
You say you “owe me.”  
I don’t want that.  
I want my uncle back but you can’t give me that and it’s not fair.  
It’s not fair at all.  
I didn’t mean to, I didn’t know.  
I wouldn’t have ran off if I knew. I’m sorry.  
I’m not sorry to you, Mr. Docterrobotnik, but you’re the only person left to hear so, yeah, shut up, old man.

Yours Truly,  
Oggie ‘Sonic’ Maurice Hedgehog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment and/or a kudos.


	2. Ivo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oggie wrote this one late at night, just after Ivo told him to sleep. Writing helps his thoughts slow down, helps him think. Uncle Chuck used to suggest writing letters to people you're mad at.
> 
> Oggie's writing a letter to someone he's happy to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my school is like cancelled til the end of April? Well then, I guess.

Dear Ivo,

Wow, I’ve never been able to call an adult by their name before. First time for everything, I guess.  
Anyway, I’ve been living with you for a year now. You’re not as bad as I thought at first but, hey, life is full of surprises.  
You bent over backwards to make up for my uncle’s death. It doesn’t take away from the fact he’s dead but I’m old enough now to realize it was an accident, an accident you’re trying to make up for.  
You even helped me look for my parents.   
My real, actual, biological parents.  
No signs of them yet but if they’re out there, I know I’ll find them.  
You’ve also been teaching me. I’m sort of like your assistant now! I’m learning so much.  
I wanna say thank you for that.   
I know I’m not the most attentive student or best listener, my speed doesn’t help matters either, but you’re still so…. patient.   
It’s almost saintly. Even my uncle couldn’t pull this off.  
Sorry I’m stupid but thank you for believing and making me otherwise.

Yours Truly,  
Oggie ‘Sonic’ Maurice Hedgehog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and/or kudos.


	3. Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maurice writes this on his birthday, mouth still stained from icing, smiling brightly after a good day!
> 
> His life couldn't get better!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you aren't awake this late. 1:48 am, baybe.
> 
> please leave a kudos and/or comment. thank you.

Dear Dad,

My parents are dead, aren’t they?   
Oh well.  
That’s okay.  
I don’t need them anymore. I have you.  
You said I could call you dad after I did it on accident. You seemed so….happy.   
Me being your son made you that happy.  
I just…. No one ever really has seemed happy to be around me.   
I’m too hyperactive, too quiet, too loud, too much, too little. It’s why I chased you down those two years ago.   
No one was gonna care about me or anything like that, so it was up to me. I was the only one.  
Everyone else was fine leaving the ‘evil’ scientist up on his hill to his ‘evil’ science.  
I’m glad I didn’t.  
With you, I’m home and I’m so getting you a mug for Fathers’ Day.   
Hm…. World’s Number #1 Dad or Dad Scientist with an M crossed out so it looks like it was edited?   
Decisions, decisions, huh, old man?

Yours Truly,  
Oggie ‘Sonic’ Maurice Robotnik

P.S. I love you, Dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment and/or a kudos.


	4. Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When did Ivo Robotnik become Doctor Eggman? Did anyone see the change coming? How did they feel about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, pal, as a coward, i dont do well with horror and thrillers and stuff. and that's okay! life is full of terrifying, scary stuff and sometimes its important to pick your battles. Sometimes you need to feel fear by watching an alien burst out of someone's chest instead of worrying about the economy and how you and your family will handle it. sometimes, you dont want any fear. It's your free time, no one can force you to watch an sorta handsome man and gorgeous woman get torn apart by a harmful stereotype of someone with a mental disorder. Its aaaall good.
> 
> please leave a kudos and/or comment, love you!

Dear Doctor Robotnik,

You told me not to call you dad anymore.  
Well, you said not to ‘in front of guests’ but what’s the difference?  
You say I’m your assistant, your ‘lab rat’.   
Why did I ever agree to help you? You said it would be beneficial to everyone.   
I’d understand my speed. You’d get your new power source. All those weird old men you let in would get new tech and leave.  
But I understand less. It seems like ever since you found that dumb rock, all you’ve done is…. Get worse!  
You don’t talk to me, you don’t listen to me, you forget to feed me sometimes!  
I- I don’t understand what I did wrong! Why this is more important, why a so-called Chaos Emerald and my affinity for it is more important than me!  
Is it the Emerald? Please tell me it is, please let me believe if it wasn’t here, you’d be the same.  
I don’t wanna think that everything I care about was and is meaningless!  
It has to be the Emerald. I’m running tomorrow for that practice of the presentation, maybe I can nab it then, take it far away from here.

Maybe you’ll be my dad again. 

Yours Truly,  
Oggie ‘Sonic’ Maurice Robotnik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment and/or kudos.


	5. Dead Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two can keep a secret if one has amnesia and is never going to receive the letter containing the secret! That's how the saying goes, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EAT!! SOME!! VEGETABLES!! some carrots, babe, everyone can tolerate carrots, they're good for your eyes. I love you.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and/or comment! Be Well.

Dear Eggman,

Ya know, I was so happy to see you as Mr. TInker. It was like you were… you were my dad again.  
I was so giddy over the fact that you weren’t, well, Eggman anymore that I let myself get blinded.  
I was fine with not being involved, I had a life beyond you and Tinker wasn’t my dad, no matter how alike you two were.  
I thought everything was over, I could chill out, explore, have fun.   
I thought because you were gone, I’d never have to worry again.  
So I let Metal go.  
Chaos, what was I thinking? Metal, his idea of independence was going emo and trying to kick my butt without you.   
But in fairness, I didn’t know Starline was a thing.   
I didn’t know the virus was a possibility.  
I didn’t know anything.

Pathetic, huh? Letting myself go stupid like that. You and Dad would be ashamed.   
You would be ashamed of….so many of my actions lately, Dad.  
I’m just, I’m tired.  
I miss you, I miss my uncle, I miss not worrying that this next plot will be my fault, that I’ll lose another person I care about.  
I miss not wondering how I can stop you for good.

But I’m Sonic the hedgehog! If anyone can handle this, it’s me!  
I’ll be fine!  
And if I’m not fine….

Well, old man, two can keep a secret if one of them is dead, right? 

Yours Truly,  
Sonic The Hedgehog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and/or a kudos.


	6. Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Eggman retreats to one of his oldest bases! There's some keepsakes he finds there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the last one! Remember to clean and wash your dishes, pal!
> 
> Please leave a comment and/or kudos. I love you.

Dear Hedgehog,

Don’t know why I’m writing this but I have discovered some…. Interesting things.  
I went to my oldest base, it’s actually where my memories get fuzzy, before I began my quest of conquest.   
I… found this old mug in one of my many offices.  
It says #1 Dad.

It’s in your handwriting, Hedgehog.

Why do I have a #1 Dad mug and why is it from you?  
I know you’re an orphan, you’ve stated it before.

It makes no sense! I have no recollection of murdering any fathers in the past seven or so years. Well, not personally.

And this mug is certainly not from seven years ago. My computer says more like eight, maybe nine. 

Hedgehog. 

Sonic. 

I’ve forgotten something, haven’t I? I do that sometimes.  
You act like I changed. You act like I’m changing.

I am a man of science. I seek to rule and understand this… chaotic world. I try to have my fun with it but at the end of the day, I know what I want.

I want the world on bended knee, in the order I choose.

So listen to me closely, Hedgehog.

Whatever you used to be to me, however much I might have cared for you.  
It doesn’t matter.  
I will defeat you.  
I will establish my empire.

Not you or my past will stop me.

Sincerely,   
Dr. Ivo ‘Eggman’ Robotnik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and/or kudos. thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and/or kudos.


End file.
